Carmine Falcone (Gotham)
Carmine Falcone is the tertiary antagonist turned anti-hero in the first season of the TV Series Gotham. He is the most powerful Mob Boss/Crime Lord in Gotham City and is an old-fashioned Gangster, with a firm belief in respect, integrity and honor. He has ruled Gotham City for several decades now, managing to keep the crime mostly under control. However now getting on in his years, Falcone can sense his control slipping, as Gotham begins to edge closer and closer to anarchy. Plus now that he is getting older, Falcone has to deal with up and coming mob boss Salvatore Maroni and with his own traitorous Captains, such as Fish Mooney, hoping to usurp his position as Don. However, Falcone isn't going to let his city fall without a fight. He is now being manipulated by Fish's former accomplice Oswald Cobblepot to go into a crime war with Fish, apparently as revenge for demanding that Oswald be killed in the pilot episode for being a snitch. He is played by John Doman. Biography Control slipping During their investigation of Thomas and Martha Wayne's murder, GCPD detectives James Gordon and Harvey Bullock consistently come at crossroads with Fish Mooney, who orders their execution when Gordon blames her for framing an innocent man, Mario Pepper, as the Waynes' murderer to quickly close the case. As Mooney's gang are about to kill Gordon and Bullock in her isolated plant, Falcone arrives with his men, gunning down Mooney's men while saving the two detectives. While confronting her right-hand man, Butch Gilzean, Falcone orders him to remind Mooney that she would need his permission if she wants to kill policemen in the future. After the rescue, Falcone credits his friendship to Gordon's father - a former district attorney in Gotham City who knew how to manage the criminal element by working with Falcone - as the reason why he saved him and Bullock, and explains how "Gotham is on a knife edge." Falcone informs Gordon that Mario Pepper was framed for the Waynes' murder because the city needed to see swift justice done, ending their conversation by saying that there cannot be "organized crime without law and order.” Later, he orders Bullock to make sure that Gordon kills Oswald Cobblepot (Mooney's lackey, who had snitched on her) as a test of loyalty, and to be a "part of the program." While faking Oswald Cobblepot's murder, James learned from him that Carmine's power is slipping, to the point where his rivals and even his subordinates like Mooney are about to rise up in a mob war. Unknown to Bullock and Falcone, Gordon defied his orders and faked his murder, and because of this Gotham will now get itself thrown into a crime war between Falcone and everyone else. Falcone later makes a visit to Mooney's Nightclub, where he reveals to Mooney that Cobblepot told him about her plans to take over the control of the mob from him. After Mooney swiftly denies saying so, Falcone seemingly forgives her. However, this was a ruse as Falcone slyly extorts the identity from Mooney about her latest lover, a waiter in her club named Lazlo, and has him beaten by his men as a means of showing Mooney her place. After Carmine Falcone leaves, Fish Mooney plans to bide her time until she has enough power to take on Carmine Falcone. Falcone visits Salvatore Maroni at his restaurant. Carmine later visits Fish Mooney at her restaurant to make sure there are no hard feelings while mentioning that his comare Natalia had an accident in the mugging. Carmine Falcone vows to find the person responsible and the ones who helped him. Crime War It is revealed that Carmine Falcone is backing the Wayne Plan for the Arkham District that Mayor Aubrey Jamesis endorsing. When Sal Maroni's restaurant is attacked, Sal Maroni claims that Carmine Falcone's men are responsible. After Mayor James' plans for the Arkham District are announced, James Gordon mentions to Bruce Wayne that Carmine Falcone will control the small housing development while Sal Maroni will handle the refurbishment of Arkham Asylum. Sal Maroni plans to rob a casino that is owned by Falcone's family. Later Don Falcone meets with the mob leaders on his side including Fish Mooney and a Russian mob boss named Nikolai. Carmine discusses with them about what to do with Sal Maroni. A disguised Liza later visits Carmine Falcone in the park where she hums, and then shares, the aria "O Mio Babbino Caro" with him. After finding out that Cobblepot is alive, Mooney meets with Falcone telling him to kill Gordon. Falcone sends hitman Victor Zsasz to kill Gordon. Further in the episode, Gordon and Bullock apprehend Mayor James and use him to get to Falcone in order to bring him in. Falcone anticipated this and revealed that he has Victor Zsasz keeping an eye on Barbara Kean (who had returned to Gotham City in an attempt to talk Falcone into not eliminating Gordon). This caused Gordon and Bullock to give up their plan so that Falcone can release Barbara which Falcone does. Around the final parts of the episode, it is revealed that Cobblepot was working for Carmine Falcone. A flashback reveals that the night that they had met Gordon, Cobblepot and Falcone formed a deal that Falcone would place James Gordon in charge of killing Cobblepot since he knows that Gordon would spare him. In exchange, Cobblepot would forge an alliance with Maroni, snitching for Falcone, and tells him that Mooney and Nikolai are conspiring against him. After the flashback, Falcone tells Cobblepot that everything is going as planned. However, he has reservations about sparing Gordon, though Cobblepot assures him that in time, "he'll see the light." Appearances Gotham Season One * "Pilot" * "Selina Kyle" * "The Balloonman" * "Viper" * "Penguin's Umbrella" * "Lovecraft" * "What The Little Bird Told Him" * "The Scarecrow" * "The Anvil or the Hammer" * "All Happy Families Are Alike" Trivia * The character was created by Frank Miller and David Mazzucchelli. He first appeared in Batman ''#404 (1987), in the ''Batman: Year One storyline. Falcone is nicknamed "The Roman," where his stranglehold over Gotham City's organized crime is referenced as "The Roman Empire" at least once. The character is based on Marlon Brando's portrayal of Don Vito Corleone from the 1972 film The Godfather. * Before leaving James Gordon, Falcone pats him on the face and says "in bocca al lupo." This Italian expression literally means "in the mouth of the wolf." The intent of the phrase is to wish the other good luck as he or she heads into danger. Notes *Carmine Falcone's name is pronounced as Foul-cone instead of Foul-cone-ey like how it is in other media. Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Crime Lord Category:Mobsters Category:Bigger Bads Category:Charismatic villain Category:Rich Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Protective Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Evil Genius Category:Honorable Villains Category:Murderer Category:Gunmen Category:Old Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Kidnapper Category:Leader Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Male Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Gangsters Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Betrayed villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Stranglers Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Gotham Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Sociopaths Category:Misanthropes